


Moon Spell

by yuwinko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Self-Indulgent, You Have Been Warned, also me, god i swear i don't have a foot kink, writes this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Yuta comes home tired after a long day and all Sicheng wants is to make his boyfriend happy and comfortable.





	Moon Spell

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to this wild ride! 
> 
> title from the lush bath bomb that they use, take a look!
> 
> the song winwin sings is called the moon represents my heart, please give it a listen<3

Yuta closed the front door with a sigh. He dropped his bag to the floor and closed his eyes while leaning against the door, his head was pounding and his feet were hurting from standing all day. It had been a long day filled with university classes, and his part time job at the café had been stressful, to say the least. Somewhere inside the apartment he heard footsteps coming towards him, and he opened his eyes to see Sicheng in front of him.

“Are you tired?” Sicheng asked, eyeing Yuta up and down, and Yuta let out a small groan and walked over to his boyfriend to give him a hug.

“You know I am, I’m always tired on Fridays,” Yuta whined while clinging onto Sicheng. He took a deep breath and felt relief wash over him as he was held.

“Oh baby, I know, that’s why I made some dinner for you, and while you eat I’ll prepare a bath for us,” Sicheng said, and patted Yuta on the butt, sending him into the kitchen.

“A bathbomb too?” Yuta turned around and asked, and Sicheng laughed at his attempt at puppy eyes.

“Of course,” he smiled.

 

After finishing eating, Yuta dragged his tired body towards the bathroom, where he could already hear the water running. Once he entered he was met with the sight of Sicheng in his silk bathrobe, the one Yuta had gotten him for his birthday last year, and once Sicheng saw him enter, a smile spread across his face. 

“Smells good,” Yuta commented, and started to undress, the bath tub was almost filled, and the pink and blue bath bomb almost dissolved. “Is it one of the ones we bought last time?” He asked, and Sicheng hummed in reply. He got up to help Yuta undress, and while he would have normally protested against being babied by Sicheng, he was too tired to put up a fight. After he was undressed he closed his eyes and felt Sicheng run his fingers through his hair, and the feeling of being close to his boyfriend made him feel much better.

“Come on,” Sicheng said quietly, and moved towards the tub, tugging Yuta along by the hand. He closed the tap, removed his robe and slid into the blue and white water that looked like the the moonlit sky.

 

Yuta slid into the warm water, facing Sicheng. One of the reasons they decided to rent this apartment was because of the big tub, and he felt ever so thankful for it. He felt a hand on his calf, and without a word Sicheng started giving him a foot massage. The way Sicheng silently showed love through actions made Yuta’s heart swell.

“Just relax, baby,” Sicheng said, and while Yuta closed his eyes he heard Sicheng hum silently to a familiar melody. It was one of the Chinese love songs he knew, the one Sicheng liked to sing, even sometimes singing it at the karaoke rooms they frequented after one too many drinks.

 

While Sicheng’s hand worked the knots in Yuta’s feet, he let his legs slip at into the tub, inching towards Yuta. Soon one of his feet was touching his dick. It was no secret Yuta liked feet, and Sicheng knew this. While the foot at his groin slowly started moving along his dick, he noticed his own foot in Sicheng’s hands was being lifted towards Sicheng’s mouth and soon he felt kisses along his sole, and not much later a mouth wrapped around his toes.

“Si-sicheng,” he moaned, and Sicheng looked up at him, mouth still around his toes. “Fuck.” Yuta muttered, and placed one of his hands on Sicheng’s ankle, while the other foot still worked on his dick. He threw his head back and enjoyed the feeling of Sicheng’s feet against him, and the warmth of Sicheng’s mouth on his toes.

“I’m gonna,” he was cut off by a long moan as he came. He panted loudly, as his foot was lowered into the now lukewarm water. “I love you so much.” He whispered, and Sicheng whispered it back. Yuta felt a shiver run through his body as he realised how cold the water had gotten and Sicheng pulled the plug to drain the water.

 

Yuta slowly got up on his feet, and Sicheng started the shower. He was a bit wobbly as he made his way over to Sicheng. 

“Let me,” Yuta said, wrapping his arms around Sicheng from behind, kissing his neck as his hands found Sicheng’s already hard dick. His hands slowly worked on his dick and quiet whimpers spilled from his mouth. It didn’t take long for him to spill into Yuta’s hands, and Yuta kept kissing his neck throughout his orgasm. Sicheng moaned, and was happy Yuta’s arms were wrapped around his body as his knees almost gave out at the sensation.

 

When their quick shower came to an end, he helped Yuta dry up, and reminded him to moisturise too. After brushing their teeth, Sicheng took Yuta’s hand and led him to the bedroom and pulled him under the covers of their bed. 

“Thank you,” Yuta whispered as if he was telling a secret while he cuddled into Sicheng’s side.

“You don’t have to thank me baby,” Sicheng answered with a warm smile, and placed a kiss to his temple. Not much later Yuta’s eyelids started to get heavy, and before he knew it, he was away in dreamland. Dreaming of Sicheng kissing him under the moonlight, under the pink and blue sky, while a familiar tune played in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated<3


End file.
